100 Themes: Gece
by hprox86
Summary: 100 themes challenge for GeCe! :) First fanfic, please at least read the first chapter. (And like pretty much everyone else here, I suck at summaries. :P)
1. Introduction

**First story, so don't judge… And no flames, please (constructive criticism is accepted). I'm gonna be doing the 100 THEMES CHALLENGE with **

**my favorite Shake It Up couple…GECE! (Btw, the 100 Themes challenge is on my profile, in case you wanted to try it out.) This is **

**probably going to be a series of (relatively) short oneshots (excluding this chapter) (and the rating may or may not change in the future). CECE, DISCLAIMER!**

**Rocky: As usual, she forgot to show up; she's still sleeping.**

**Me: -_- It's 4:00 in the afternoon…**

**Rocky: Exactly.**

**Me: Oookay, can you do disclaimer, then?**

**Rocky: *staring at phone* Nope, Stacktopus 2 just came out, and I WILL BEAT IT IF IT KILLS ME! DIE, STACKTOPUS, DIE!**

**Me: …**

**Gunther: *him and Tinka randomly appear* Ve vill do the disclaimer, BAY-BEE!**

**Me: *panics* WHERE IN NARNIA DID YOU GUYS COME FROM!?**

**Gunther and Tinka: *ignoring me* hprox86 does not own Shake It Up, BAY-BEES!**

**Me: …Ummmmmm, okay. Anyway, ENJOY! :D :D :D (Yes, I know I have an exclamation point problem.) (THIS THING WON'T LET ME DO MULTIPLE **

**EXCLAMATION POINTS! :()**

* * *

Introduction

CeCe's POV

"CECE!" called Mom. "IT'S ALREADY 7:30, GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED!"

"I GOT IT, MOM!" I screamed back. I groaned in exhaustion and literally rolled out of bed, hitting the ground hard. "Oww," I moaned, stumbling into

the bathroom to get ready. Being super excited, I even picked out my favorite outfit last night—it was a special day, after all. **(All outfits are on my **

**profile.)**

* * *

"Morning, Mommy!" I said cheerfully, skipping into the dining room. "Hey, Flynn." Grinning at my one-year-old brother, I stuffed my breakfast down my

throat. "Mommy, can you do my hair today?"

"Sure, sweetie, but I'll have to do it on the way upstairs. We don't want to be late for your first day of first grade!"

Flynn laughed and threw his food at the wall.

Mom sighed. "It's going to be a long day."

* * *

My BFF skipped out the door, grinning from ear to ear. "Hey, hey, hey," she called.

"Hurry up, we don't want to be late," I said, bouncing excitedly.

"I've never seen you so happy to go to school, what's up?" asked Rocky.

"I dunno…I guess I just have a good feeling about today."

* * *

Rocky and I raced into school, where I soon remembered why I hated it so much. Suddenly I ran into the cutest boy I had ever seen, wearing the

strangest outfit. I felt my face heat up as I stared into his ocean blue eyes. I quickly looked at the girl standing next to him, trying not to look like a

tomato. (It didn't work.)

She glared at me and Rocky for some unknown reason. "Vhat do you two vant?" she snapped rudely.

"Hey, that was rude," Rocky glared at her.

"Who are you guys anyway?" I rolled my eyes, trying not to laugh at the girl's funny accent.

The cute boy looked at the girl and grinned.

"I am Gunther,"

"Und I am Tinka,"

"Und ve are…"

"THE HESSENHEFFERS!"

I just blinked while Rocky tried to hold in her laughter. "You guys are weird," she giggled. "Why are you wearing those things anyway?"

"Tinka" gasped and looked down at her outfit. "Ve most certainly are not "veird"! If anything, _you _are the veird vuns, vith your boring clothes and

your strange accents."

"Gunther" laughed. "Good vun, sister twin."

I glared at them, hurt. Gunther may have been cute, but he was a jerk. "Okay, one, you guys are being meanies, and two, we still don't know who

you are."

Gunther sighed. "Vell, ve are foreign exchange students from the old country. Ve just moved here this summer. Anyvay, you still haven't told us who

you are."

"I'm Rocky, and this is my best friend CeCe. Oh yeah, there's one more thing you should know about us: WE DON'T TALK TO JERKS. Come on, CeCe,

let's get away from these wackos."

I nodded in agreement, but I couldn't help but give Gunther one last glance. I smiled at him a little, and I could've sworn he was smiling at me too. I

had a funny feeling I'd see the Hessenheffers again soon.

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! And guess what? IT'S POLL TIME!**

**Who do you most want to come back on the show?**

**a) Gunther**

**b) Gary**

**c) DJ's Mix**

**d) that one extra in the background**

**Five reviews and I'll write the next chapter. VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **

**(::) Yeah, I have some attention issues. FOREVER ADHD—oh look a butterfly. (I'll give you a virtual dinosaur if you can tell me what that's **

**from…) KTHXBAI! :D :D :D**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I'm really sorry, but until further notice, this story is on hiatus. (Unless you hated this story or something, then when I said 'I'm sorry' I meant 'You're welcome'. :P) Unfortunately, I'm way too busy with schoolwork to write more, but I'll probably be able to get this story going again during summer vacation! :D**

**On a happier note, :) er . :D Anyway, I'd like to thank all of you for 282 views! YAY FANFICTION! And sorry if I was way overly hyper in the author's notes, that happens whenever I drink tea. And the messed up spacing, I don't even know how that happened... :/ Also, I'd like to give a shout out to those of you who followed/reviewed:**

**Tinkfan14: Seriously Shake It Up! producers, wtf? Shake It Up! without Gary and Gunther is like Disney without princesses! Oh, and Kenton's mine! :D Lol sorry, couldn't resist.**

**Kawaii On'nanoko: I'm messed up too! *gasp* Let's be messed up together! :D And thank you for the author favorite, it really means a lot to me! :)**

**Guest: I know, I miss Gunther soo much! TT_TT**

**Toadetterocks15: Thanks a ton for the follow and author favorite! You're awesome!**

**Iheartdance13: Thanks for the follow! You're a terrific person. :)**

**Again, really sorry/you're welcome for putting the story on hiatus, fingers crossed I'll be writing again soon!**


End file.
